


Horrorterrors

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Gift Work, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Lovecraftian, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck present, featuring the two Homestuck characters most comfortable with horrors from beyond the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrorterrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/gifts).



> The fact that Rose plays violin reminded me of Erich Zann, but with these two, I'm not sure whether they're holding the horrorterrors back or calling them forth.
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/73781338920/full-view-another-ladystuck-fill-for)

 

[Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/73781338920/full-view-another-ladystuck-fill-for)


End file.
